hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 20 (Adventure)
Adventure is the twentieth episode from Hi-5 Series 4. Segments *NATHAN goes on a deep sea diving adventure. *CHARLI pretends to be a dolphin. *KELLIE and Chats look for animals that start with A. *CHARLI pretends to be an albatross. *TIM imagines to travel to Brass blowers land, where he becomes a tuba. *CHARLI pretends to play a flute, a trumpet and trombone. *KATHLEEN makes a game for Kellie, hiding cards inside her wall. *CHARLI pretends to swim. *SHARING STORIES: Kellie tells us a story about a boy (Tim) who celebrates his birthday having a fancy dress party, so his mother (Charli) helps him to dress up like Captain Wonder, but soon they find out that his friends (Nathan and Kathleen) dress up like Captain Wonder too. Gallery Nathan S4 E20.png Charli S4 E20 1.png Kellie S4 E20.png Charli S4 E20 2.png Tim S4 E20.png Charli S4 E20 3.png Kathleen S4 E20.png Charli S4 E20 4.png Sharing Stories S4 E20.png Trivia *All of the segments in this episode are repeated in Series 6. Songlets ;Shapes in space Deep sea diving, diving deep, deep down Blue green water, water all around Down I go, schools of fish flip by The sunlight dims and bubbles float up high Deep sea diving, diving deep, deep down. Deep sea diving, diving deep, deep down Blue green water, water all around Down I go, schools of fish flip by The sunlight dims and bubbles float up high Deep sea diving, diving deep, deep down. ;Body move #01 Dolphin diving, diving deep, deep down Blue green water, water all around Down I go, schools of fish flip by The sunlight dims, I jump up very high Dolphin diving, diving deep, deep down All seems quiet, not a soul around Swim through the water, down I go Bursting through the surface, up, up, up I go Dolphin diving, diving in the sea. ;Word play Come on an adventure, amazing adventure with me We'll travel all around the world and search both land and sea We're looking for some animals that start with the letter A Amazing active animals, so let's be on our way For those a-a-animals, we'll search both near and far For those a-a-animals, I wonder where they are. Lifting, shifting, take it home Piece by piece, bit by bit, take it home. Come on an adventure, amazing adventure with me We'll travel all around the world and search both land and sea We're looking for some animals that start with the letter A Amazing active animals, so let's be on our way A-A-Animals, we'll search both near and far For those a-a-animals, I wonder where they are. ;Body move #02 Albatross, big and strong It's the albatross with wings so long Watch me keep on going, never slowing Never tired, never sleep It's the albatross, albatross. ;Making music I'm pretending, I'm imagining, I'm on an adventure Visiting the planet of the brass blowers Who do you think I will meet there? What do you think I will find? Imagine I'm in outer space, I imagine with my mind. I'm pretending, I'm imagining, I'm on an adventure Visiting the planet of the brass blowers Who do you think I will meet there? What do you think I will find? Imagine I'm in outer space, I imagine with my mind. ;Body move #03 No songlet ;Puzzles and patterns It's a game, it's a game and I love playing games With a friend or on your own, games are fun with anyone It's a game, it's a game and I love playing games Games are fun with anyone. ;Body move #04 On a day like today I've gotta do one thing On a day like today I wanna swim, swim, swim Arms going over in a swimmy way Do the swim, do the swim on a day like today. On a day like today I've gotta do one thing On a day like today I wanna swim, swim, swim Arms going back in a backwards way Do the backstroke on a day like today. On a day like today I've gotta do one thing On a day like today I wanna swim, swim, swim Arms going splash in a splashy way Do the splash, do the splash on a day like today. ;Sharing stories Captain Wonder, what a guy Flies in the air way up high Strong and brave, saves the day You know you're saved when Captain Wonder comes your way. Captain Wonder, what a guy Flies in the air way up high Strong and brave, saves the day You know you're saved when Captain Wonder comes your way. Captain Wonder, what a guy Flies in the air way up high Strong and brave, saves the day You know you're saved when Captain Wonder comes your way. Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Charli Robinson Category:Tim Harding Category:Episodes that starts with a Shapes in Space segment Category:Episodes that Kellie read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about ideas Category:Ep about adventures Category:Ep about diving & divers Category:Ep about the sea & underwater Category:Ep about sea creatures Category:Ep about treasures Category:Ep about dolphins Category:Ep about pretending Category:Ep about swimming Category:Ep about animals & pets Category:Ep about letters from the alphabet Category:Ep about ants Category:Ep about armadillos Category:Ep about looking & searching Category:Ep about albatrosses Category:Ep about flying Category:Ep about musical instruments Category:Ep about tubas Category:Ep about imagination Category:Ep about trumpets Category:Ep about horns Category:Ep about trombones Category:Ep about flutes Category:Ep about finding Category:Ep about hats Category:Ep about boots Category:Ep about cards Category:Ep about games Category:Ep about days Category:Ep about super heroes Category:Ep about Captain Wonder Category:Ep about dressing up & costumes Category:Ep about fancy dress parties Category:Ep about parties